


Moonlit Memories

by Coveryourearsforme



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coveryourearsforme/pseuds/Coveryourearsforme
Summary: Just a one shot made for a friend. My goal was fluffy. Was I successful?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Moonlit Memories

Danny looked making sure nobody was looking before going ghost. He turned invisible before taking off into the air. It was a silent night in Amity Park. He turned on to his back and faced the moon as he floated. Looking at his hands he sighed. It had been five years since he had seen Sam. Time has torn them apart. Last time he had seen her she had found love and he had wished her the best of luck. It was some vegan weirdo going on about Roseate spoonbills. Whatever that is.

He and Tucker still facetimed once every two weeks. He had graduated college with a degree in electronic engineering degree. He was happy and always telling Danny stories.

He exhaled a sudden blue smoke. There was a ghost nearby. He tensed for a second then relaxed as a familar shadow appeared. It was Vlad.

Vlad had been the only reason he had stayed. One Danny had turned 21 his parents had turned their eyes to the roads to hunt ghosts. At first, they had fought like normal. Then the fighting had slowed as a fire not related to the ghost in front of him had bloomed. Tossing ectoplasm at each other had turned into hand grabbing, plans into dates and barbs into kisses.

Danny smiled up and with a word floated into Vlads arms before kissing him. He could feel the chuckle through their pressed chests.

"What is it?" Vlad smiled gently down at him. It was not the condensending smile he used on the town's folk. Or the shark grin at business competitors. It was the one reserved only for Danny. One that made him glad he had stayed. "Your reminiscing again." His voice was low and deep. It wasn't a question. Danny slightly pushed him away and lightly crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?"

Masters gave a cat grin."Your floating about Tuckers house again. You only do that when lost in thought." Looking down he startled. Huh. He was right.

Vlad must of decided to let him off the hook because he continued. "Let's go Daniel. I wouldn't want to miss that movie you've been ranting about."

He couldn't help but chuckle about it. It was the best action movie ever! There was lazers and everything. "Alright then. Let's go." Danny grabbed his hand and led the way.

\-----'The end------


End file.
